ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenei Rogare
Serenei of Lys is a former pillow house slave rescued and claimed by Andrik Greyjoy. She served at his side for years, becoming his close confidant. He recently released her from his service, freeing her from her last bonds of servitude. She now travels with Lysandro Rogare, an exiled Lysene nobleman with whom they share a mutual affection. Appearance Serenei possesses a heart-shaped face with a small nose and soft features. She is fairly tall for a woman, though still a few inches shy of six feet. She has long silver-gold hair worn in loose wavy curls down her back. In addition She had fair pale skin and large amethyst colored eyes, both telltale signs of a Valyrian. Serenei is endowed with a large bust, child bearing hips, and a firm round bottom. It is believed all these owe to her Lysene heritage and Valyrian bloodline, as Lys breeds slaves heavily for attractiveness. Timeline Born the child of a Lysene pillow house slave, Daenara of Lys, and a handsome Volantene client, Serenei was her mother's greatest act of defiance against a cruel master. By the time Daenara's pregnancy was discovered, it was too late for tansy to take proper effect. Rather than risk health complications against a prized slave, Daenara's master resigned himself to letting her carry the child to term. But not without severe punishments. Serenei was born later, with strong Valyrian features and commanded a healthy price when sold at market with her mother. Serenei would be raised as a slave girl in a pillow house, first helping with tasks such as cleaning and washing, moving on to other other responsibilities as she grew up. At ten and two she began learning her trade as a courtesan, servicing clientele with the fetish for youth. A year later came her first escape attempt, Serenei got no further than the street corner from the pillow house. Four more years and many more attempts and Serenei was now a woman grown and no closer to freedom. At six and ten she was already the most attractive of her master's harem by far, known well for her large bust, slim waist, and wide hips. However, she proved too keen and too quick for her station, serving among the general pillow house staff provided Serenei too many opportunities to try and escape, many of which she took. Instead she was relegated to private clientele to greatly limit her ability to escape, but also due to her increasing skill and beauty. Finally at eight and ten Serenei's master had enough of her, cursing the gods for making his most profitable whore his most troublesome. The man had Serenei collared and sold her at auction, she fetched an enormous price. She was loaded onto a slave ship bound for Tyrosh, set for the personal harem of some wealthy benefactor. But as fate would have it the vessel was attacked along the way by Ironborn under command of Andrik Greyjoy. The Kraken claimed Serenei as his own upon first sight of her, dividing up the other slaves amongst his crew. Serenei watched with no small amount of joy as Andrik Greyjoy had the remainder of the crew of the slaver ship drowned and killed. Serenei would go on to serve Andrik faithfully as a bedwarmer and chambermaid, learning the Common Tongue quickly to better serve her new master. She spent six years aboard the vessel as it plundered the Narrow Sea. Andrik Greyjoy proved a kinder master than expected, and in time Serenei became something akin to an adoptive daughter to him. In turn she proved receptive to his words and commands, learning much of Ironborn history, religion, and culture. When traveling home to Pyke the Great Kraken spotted and attacked two reachman vessels at the Battle Off the Dornish Coast. Ultimately they saved the ship Family's Fury from the other vessels, and the captains agreed to sail together back to port. Andrik and the ship's captain, Lysandro Rogare became fast friends. Before parting for good in Dorne, Andrik came to accept that the Iron Islands would be no home for Serenei, and released her from service. She became a charge of the Family's Fury, though now as a free woman in service to Lysandro Rogare. However, Andrik Greyjoy commanded that Rogare do so under the condition he eventually marry her and treat her well. Serenei now accompanies Lysandro and the two are working on plans for how to deal with introducing themselves to Lysandro's father Moredo Rogare and dealing with the former's exile many years ago. In addition they have plans to wed upon their arrival at Lys, making Serenei a Rogare by name, much to the family's chagrin. Recent Events Sixth Moon, 370 AC Lysandro Rogare takes Serenei of Lys on as part of his ship's crew, and the vessel charts a course back towards Lys. Serenei spends this time getting to better knew know the vessel's crew, as well as the emotional overwhelming nature of at last being a free woman, one set to marry a nobleman's son no less. She and Lysandro spend a good deal of time at each other's sides, their feelings of affection and attraction only growing with each day. When the Family's Fury finally arrived at Lys, Serenei and Lysandro prepared to wed in the only way they had available, under the religion of the Drowned God. They departed for a secluded section of coastline while the Fury remained docked at sea. Under the Drowned Priest Vanek the two were wed in the tradition of the Ironborn, the union of rock and salt and steel. Perhaps the first valyrian couple ever to do so. The two shared in the simple ceremony before returning home to consummate their marriage before they pulled into port at Lys. Seven Moon, 370 After over a month without moon tea, and plenty of time spent in her husband's warm embrace, Serenei's suspicions of pregnancy are all but confirmed by missing her flowering. The announcement is made to the Rogare household on the same day Moredo announces a surprise masque ball for his wife Hallia to commemorate their thirty eight year of marriage. Moredo's announcement comes as a shock to his wife, while Serenei's is to the surprise of precisely no one. All the same the elder Rogares are overjoyed to soon be welcoming another grandchild into the world. Now well over a month and a half into her pregnancy Serenei has gained a minimal amount of weight, and her body remains otherwise flat and toned as ever. Moreover, she has come to the realization she must do more for the good of her house, working closely alongside her father-in-law Moredo to become skilled in intrigue. Quotes about Serenei Timeline * 346: Serenei is born to her mother Daenara as the child of a slave. * 348: Sold alongside her mother at a slave auction to a new master. * 351: Began working in a Lysene pillow house, assisting with basic chores. * 354: Serenei's mother was sold off again, leaving her alone in the world. * 358: Begins learning as a pillow slave and courtesan, servicing clients with the taste for youth. * 359: First escape attempt, ended swiftly and earning her two days in confinement with no food. * 361: Years follow, with numerous more escape attempts. Punishment is harsh but not the kind to scar. * 362: Blossoms fully into womanhood, becomes a private courtesan to limit her ability to escape. * 364: Sold again at auction by an increasingly frustrated master. Fetches an exceptionally high price. * 364: Serenei's ship is reaved by Ironborn, and she is claimed by Andrik Greyjoy as his own. * 370: Andrik Greyjoy semi-intentionally saves the Family's Fury by attacking its pursuing vessels. * 370: Serenei is freed from Andrik Greyjoy's service to Lysandro Rogare, under the condition he wed her. * 370: Travels as part of the Family's Fury to Lys, planning with Lysandro to wed upon arrival. * 370: Seventh Moon: Serenei is now one month into her pregnancy with Lysandro's child. Family *Unknown Volantene nobleman - Serenei's father, a long time customer of Daenara. Gift: Beauty *Daenara of Lys - Serenei's mother, a famed courtesan in a well off pillow house. Gift: Beauty (325-???) **'Serenei of Lys' - Born to her mother in an act of defiance to her slave master. Gift: Beauty (b. 346) **Lysandro Rogare - Serenei's newly wed husband, a nobleman returning to Lys from exile. Gift: Agile (b. 346) Category:House Rogare Category:Lysene Category:Essosi